


Rebel Rebel

by skeleton_high



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_high/pseuds/skeleton_high
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo doesn't know why is he there. The party is boring and loud. Then he finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebel Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like this. English isn't my first language, so if you find errors, well, I did the best I could do.

The first time Han met him, it was in the basement in some guys house where a party was going on. Han didn't remember how he ended up there, it wasn't his type of party.   
From the people to the environment, it was all too loud and too weird. The music was strident and the people rude, drunk, and high. Han had seen a pair of boys passed out in the hallway of the giant house. The only person that he knew had left long ago, and now he just walked around to see if something interesting was happening, but he only got dirty looks and some annoyingly flirty girl clinging to him awkwardly.  
Luckily he was able to get away from her, disappearing through the people. When he swore to himself that he would try anything new he didn't have boring "parties" in mind, and just wander around until someone told him to leave. Tired he returned to the main room, where the music was louder and sat on an old couch where a couple were sleeping. Well, he hoped so. He took a sip of his beer and looked around. Everything was still boring. Why didn't he just leave? He didn't even have any cigarettes for a quick smoke.  
He was about to leave when something -better said, someone- caught his attention. Between all the people he saw a blond head disappearing through a tiny door that he hadn't seen before in the room. All his thoughts were stopped, and his brain was filled with the images of the glimpse he had seen, of that blond hair.   
Without any doubt he downed the rest of his beer and made his way to the door. He wasn't wrong when he thought that the door was tiny, it was really tiny and old for the house it was in. He opened the door and before he could go down too far  he nearly fell down because of the damn steps. They were metal, and so thin that his foot didn't even fit on them. This time with more care he made sure to hold onto the hand rail and closed the door behind him.   
As he went down the stairs he saw a light, a thin and yellow light that made his eyes uncomfortable. Quickly he made his way down. The first thing he noticed was the awful state of the basment. Most of the tiles on the floor were broken and the paint on the walls was nearly nonexistent. It wasn't a large basement, but it was bigger than his own apartment. Or at least it seemed, because it was so sparsely furnished. In the center there was a sofa. An old sofa, nearly destroyed. There was a single bulb hanging from the ceiling just above the old couch and under it, was the blond boy. Without caring about the sound of his steps, he approached the blond and sat on the couch next to him. The blond didn't move and Han checked him out without any shame. He was dressed in a black poncho and a pair of gray ripped tights. His legs were crossed and he wore black combat boots.  
"Hey" he said after a moment, "My name is Han"   
The boy turned his head slowly and looked at Han for the first time. His eyes were deep blue and his face couldn't be more beautiful. From his lips he let the smoke of a cigarette come out and meet the dim light of the room. His cheeks tightened and his nose wrinkled. His skin was pure white and the black clothes made it whiter, shining in that dark room.  
"Hello" he said, taking another drag of his cigarette after the word. His lips closed perfectly around the smoke, and his cheeks tightened again. He exhaled and smoke filled the room again.  
"What are you doing down here? The party is up there kid" Han said with a cocky smile. There was just something about this kid  
"Not my type of party." he took another drag of his cigarette "I'm just here because a friend of mine is the host. He told me to come. I'm assuming you know him."   
"Well, you're wrong there. I don't know anyone here. The one who invited me left quite a while ago. You have a cigarette you can spare?"   
"So you are only here to get a free smoke?" the kid said with a smirk in his lips that made Han's heart jump. Without expecting a response the boy pulled a pack of cigarettes from inside his black poncho and opened it, offering Han the almost empty packet. Han took one and gave the boy a sly smile  
"I don't know anyone here either."  
"Guess we were made to meet each other then" Han whispered with his best flirtatious smile, looking into the boys eyes.  
"Got a light?" Han said, pointing out the cigarette between his fingers.  
The kid reached into his poncho again for a lighter and flicked it on before Han could reach it from his hand. Han smiled and put the cigarette in his mouth, letting the boy light it up. The other had finished his cigarette already and the ashes were lying in the floor.  
"Can I ask you your name, kid?" Han asked blowing the smoke right into the boy's face.  
"It doesn't matter"  
"Well it matters to me. A lot."  
"Why?"  
"Because I like you. And I know you like me too."  
The kid let out a soft laugh out and smiled looking right into Han's eyes. Han returned the smile and tilted his head towards the door. The music was still playing in the background and his cigarette was almost finished.  
"Do you want to get out of here, kid?"  
The kid waited a moment to answer and still looking at Han he got up. His blue eyes looked at him like if he was the most exotic animal in a zoo.  
"Absolutely."  
  


They ended up in a park near the house party was happening at, sitting on a bench. It was a summer night and the air was hot. There weren't any people in the park, and the only sound they could hear were the leaves moving because of the wind.  
"The weather is nice tonight" said Han, trying to start a conversation with the young boy, who hadn't said a word since they left the house.  
"Are you serious? Are you really talking about the weather?" the boy gave him a funny look and let a little smile grow between his lips.  
"What can I say? You leave me speechless." Han looked at the boy and winked at him  
"Oh, shut up"  
"Then what do you want me to say?"  
"I don't know, something more interesting. Ask me if I've got a boyfriend."  
Han looked right into the kid's eyes, listening to his soft voice, and took a moment to speak.  
"Well... " he dragged the words as he spoke "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
The smile on the boy's face grew bigger. He turned his entire body to face Han and grabbed one of his hands between his warm fingers. The older man's hand was cold, but he felt instantly warned but the boys hands.   
"No."  
"That's good"  
Han felt how the blond leaned toward him slowly. He must have done this a hundred times, but somehow it felt like his first time. He was about to close his eyes and kiss the boy, when he stopped. Han could feel his breath and his smirk.  
"You didn't ask if I have a girlfriend."  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
Han stared intensely into the kid's eyes, and the other did the same. When Han realized that the boy wasn't going to say anything, his sight went down to his lips and stayed there.  
"So?..."  
The time that the boy took to answer left Han breathless.  
"No." the boy smiled  
"That's a good thing too." Han said, grinning.   
And suddenly his lips were kissing the boy, and the air had disappeared, and a pair of hands were tangled in his hair. The boys mouth was soft and warm, like all of him. His lips opened, letting Han in, and suddenly Han felt the summer hotness in his body. The hands in his hair didn't stop moving and his own hands went down to grab the boy by his hips. From one moment to another the boy was sitting in his lap and Han's hands were all over his body. To Han's surprise, the kid didn't have a shirt under the poncho. When his fingers touched the silky skin of the boy, he pulled back from the kiss, leaving Han breathless. They looked into each other's eyes and took a moment to catch their breath. Just when they were about to kiss again, some drunk guy shouted from across the park how queer and disgusting were they. Han tensed up, but when the boy laughed it off, he giggled and returned to the other's eyes.  
"I should get going" said the boy murmuring into his lips. Han let out  a soft groan when he got off his lap.  
"I would love to stay Han."  
His name sounded perfect in the boy's lips and Han felt the sudden need to keep the kid by his side.  
"Can I take you home? Where we can be alone...? " Han said it slowly and following in the others steps closely. The smirk that the boy gave him made his heart melt  
"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" he asked, a flirty lilt in his voice  
"Well, I want to spend more time with you."  
"I'm not that easy." Han was going to say something, but the kid cut him off "I'm joking, relax."   
"Well, let me tell you, you're not that easy. I mean, I don't even know your name yet."  
"Maybe I don't want you to know my name" Han frowned, but then, the boy grabbed his hand and started walking silently. His lips still could feel the boy's, and it was incredible. They got out the park and walked a bit by the empty streets, until the boy stopped walking and looked at Han.  
"My place is down this way"  
"Well, my van is right here down the street. You still don't want to come with me kid?" Han asked, hoping that the boy would changed his mind.  
"I would love too, but my sister is waiting for me at home"  
"You want a ride? I don't have anyone waiting for me at home."  
"I'm okay" the boy smirked "I'd rather just walk"   
"Oh, okay" Han decided to not insist further, or he could scare the boy, even if the kid didn't seem easy to scare  
"Can I see you again?"  
The boy smiled and got a pen and a little notepad from inside his poncho. Han watched the kid write something and then tear off the sheet of paper and hand it to him. The boy winked at him and turned around, without saying goodbye.  
Han looked at the paper and smiled. A number was written on it,  small note written next to it  
“If you're up for another kind of ride, call me ;). It was nice meeting you Han.”  
And, at the end he saw a small signature  
“Luke S.”  
So his name is Luke. Yeah, he could totally dig that. When he looked up he saw the kid disappear into the night. Han turned around and started walking towards his van.  
He spent the whole ride home thinking about Luke.


	2. Moonage Daydream

The first time Han called Luke, he was sober.. He got up, and the first thing he wanted to do was to hear that soft, sweet voice again. The morning sun hurt his eyes so he closed the window of his tiny bedroom and sat on his bed. For some reason he was excited about this. The phone felt heavy in his hands right after he dialed the number, Like it would fall to the ground at any time. But he didn't feel nervous at all. No, he wasn't nervous. Well, yes, he was. A little. Or maybe a lot. But he was determined to see Luke again, no matter what. The kid had gotten his attention. What was the worst that could happen? His biggest fear was the thought that he may sound desperate. Yeah, it had been three or four days since the party, but Han couldn't help but think about the kid. But he couldn't resist anymore, he had to see him again. Since that day the only thing he could think of was how white his skin looked, how pure it was. He could still feel Luke’s lips on his. And that wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

By next week he would probably be on his way to the next city and the kid would be forgotten. And nothing would stop him, because that boy was like all the others, just a pebble in his path, a leaf in the wind, nothing more. Luke was probably just going to be another memory. He didn't need anyone in his life. Not at all. All he needed was himself. Sure, he loved some people. He had loads of friends all over the country. His best friend, Chewie, wasn't with him anymore, but they had so many good times, traveling through Canada just after leaving high school, without any destination nor plans. Just being free. Yeah, that was what Han Solo was. A free soul. Without any bonds. Any family, any one standing beside him, just his shadow. And he was okay with it. So what was wrong with a little bit of fun? A little bit of love?

It hadn't been that long since they met. What could he do besides call him right now? It was a Saturday morning, sun shining bright and he had made enough money to take the kid out to a bar. And he was handsome for God's sake! Who could reject Han Solo? The slight fear that he had was completely unjustified. And, anyway, he wasn't just looking for a quick fuck. If Luke gave him the opportunity, he would take it, who was he kidding? He had been dreaming of the blond all these days. But he wanted to talk too. Know more about the kid. What did he like to do, which was his favorite song, what would he do with his life, how old was he. But that question could be answered easily, the kid couldn't be more than twenty years old, at most twenty-two. Han himself was twenty-five, but that didn't matter. He didn't care about the age or anything at all. He just wanted to be with the kid right now. To stop thinking and start living.

And with that idea in his mind, he finally pressed the button, and the dialing sound filled the room. Before he could think of how bad the idea was, Luke's soft voice hit Han.

“Hello? Who is this?”

“Hey kid! It’s Han” he hoped that he hadn't sounded too nervous, because he was. Luke didn't answer, so, he continued “We met the other day. At some party.”

Han heard a sigh and then, some sort of movement, maybe the kid was walking somewhere.

“Yeah, you. Han…” his heart jumped at the sound of his own name “What do you want?”

The kid's voice sounded kind of broken, but Han blame it on the bad reception.

”Do you want to hang out some time?” and that was it. The question that he’d been holding in the past few days. Han felt the relief of taking that weight off his chest and now he just needed the boy’s answer

“Not really.”

And Luke hung up. Without another word. Without giving him any explanation. Han stayed with the phone on his ear, unable to process what just happened, as if it had been a hallucination. By the time Han realized what had just happened, the phone was in his hand, and the call had been disconnected. Silence. What the hell just happened? Someone rejected Han Solo? After having a make out session in the middle of the night? Han was confused. Very confused. He frowned, still looking at his phone that rested in his hand. Luke hadn't been serious right? At any point the phone would ring and Luke would say that it was all a joke. That would happen soon.

And the confusion changed to Han being upset, very upset, and slightly hurt, because no one important had never hung up on him like that. But Luke wasn't important, not anymore.

If he had ever wanted to be in Han's life, now surely he wouldn't be even in his memories. Han had more important things to do than worry about a little brat. Without giving Luke anymore thought, Han got up and walked to his small bathroom, ready to forget that kid and move on. It's not like he needed the attention of a stranger any way.

 

 

 

 

The second time Han called Luke, he was drunk. Like, really drunk. He didn't even remember what he had said to the kid, or what the kid had said to him. He barely remembered anything. Only the drinks, a bar, and a stranger he had met. But he was sober the first time Luke called him back.

He woke up on the couch in his apartment, smelling like shit and with his clothes all messed up. Judging by the sun it seemed to be about midday. The sound of the cars passing by on the street below was loud, but the ringing of his phone was louder. His head pounded and his body ached, but he reached over and picked it up anyway.

“Hello?” his voice was rough, he found it difficult to start talking “Who's this?”

“It’s Luke.”

Han froze. Luke. Yeah, that little brat who had rejected him two days ago. That Luke. The one that had been around in his head for the past two days, and not in the good way.

“What do you want?” Han said, lowering his voice

“The question is, what do you want?” Luke emphasized the word you, with an annoying giggle.

“What do you mean…” Oh no. He couldn’t have. He didn't call Luke last night. No, he didn’t. Did he? “I called you last night...” it was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes. You did, and you weren’t very happy with me.”

Han sighed and laid on the sofa, phone in hand.

“Yeah, I was drunk and mad at you, does it matter? Now if you excuse me, I’m going back to sleep, cause my head hurts a lot and you are not helping.”

“Han listen, I know I was a jerk to you the other day”

“You were”

“Yes I know. Yesterday you left it clear. So, I’m sorry. The other day I wasn't okay. Have you ever been high and angry at the same time? Well I felt like that , and I forgot about you until you called, and I felt bad so”

Luke continued with his rambling, saying sorry and making phrases with no sense. Han could taste the regret on his words. It was kind of cute and- but no, it wasn't, Luke had rejected him and he wasn't up to hang with people who changed their mind constantly, no matter how high they were in that moment and-

“So you want to hang out sometime?” Luke said, whispering softly.

Oh dammit, forget all that he had thought of, he couldn't resist to a voice like that.

“Yes. Anytime.”

And that was it. A short goodbye and a promise. Luke had caught him by surprise. The last thing that Han expected was Luke wanting to meet him again. But he wouldn't put up a fight. Yeah, Luke was kind of a jerk earlier, but he had said sorry so... Maybe he wasn't doing it for the apology. Maybe he didn't care if Luke had rejected him earlier and now he wanted to meet him. Maybe... Shaking his head to avoid those thoughts, he headed to the shower. Yes, the shower was the ideal escape for Luke right now. That kid...

 

 

 

 

They met at the same park the next day. It was a nice summer morning and not like the last time, there were people around, kids, parents, couples... Han had gotten there earlier than the agreed time, he wanted to be sure that he'd be there before the kid. He sat on the bench they'd made out the other night and lit a cigarette, make the wait worthwhile.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes and before he could do anything to get away, a sweet voice talked near his left ear.

“Who am I?”

“A boy who doesn't get the idea of punctuality” Han sighed. Luke removed his hands and sat next to him immediately. Han looked at him and smiled. Luke was stunning. His blond hair was bright as he remembered and his eyes were brighter blue in the light of day. This time Luke was wearing tight torn jeans with a white loose t-shirt. Han couldn't help but stare at the kid and every movement he made.

“So... See something you like?” the kid said, with a playful smirk.

“Yeah, that ketchup stain looks very tasty”

“What? Where?” Luke began to touch his face searching that inexistent stain

“Just kidding”

Luke pouted and Han thought that it was cute.

“What do you want to do kid” Han said, cutting Luke off before he could complain about anything

“Well, my sister's working late tonight” Luke stole the cigarette from Han's fingers and took a long drag “You should quit this, it’s going to kill you some day.”

“I could say the same to you.”

“But I don't care if I live or die.”

Han stared at the kid but didn't say a thing. Luke smiled and returned the cigarette.

“So you said your house was empty, right?”

 

 

 

 

They went to Luke’s house in Han’s van. Luke was amazed by it the moment he stepped in. He described it saying it was “huge but comfy”. Luke added that it would be more comfortable with a mattress in the back. Han took a mental note of that suggestion. The ride was short and left a good feeling. Luke didn't stop watching the road by the open window of the van, looking at the people walking by, his hair waving in the wind, laughing. Han laughed too as one or two jokes floated in the air. The sun was still bright in the sky, and Han wore his dark sunglasses while driving the. Luke thought he looked hot, and didn't doubt in telling Han.

They arrived in less than fifteen minutes. Han parked right in front of the house. It was rather old, compared to all the other houses of the neighborhood. Luke lead him to the main door. The living room was cozy but Han couldn't see much of it because Luke dragged him immediately to the stairs. They were narrow and steep, and the kid’s pace made Han sweat. They went up three floors, and by the fourth the arrived to an old attic. Luke stepped in with confidence and sat on a bed that was in the end of the room. It wasn't too big or too small. A small window in the left wall let the light come through.

“Is this your room?” asked Han, looking around.

“Yes, my little space for bringing strangers.”

“So you do this a lot?”

“Just for you.”

Han approached Luke slowly and let his hands stroke the other's hair. Luke smiled and Han leaned to kiss him. Luke let him, and kissed back. His lips were as soft as he remembered.

“I can't say the same” confessed Han, between the kisses.

“I don't care.” Luke threw his arms around Han's shoulders.

They made out for a long time, and Han ended up laying in Luke's bed, exchanging soft kisses and touches.

“You’re a good kisser.”

“Thanks kid.”

“Are you from around here?” Luke asked, resting his head on Han's chest.

“No, I'm just her in passing, I’m traveling around the country. I change jobs and friends, but in the end it’s all the same.”

“Oh, a traveler, that's interesting. What do you do to make money?”

“I fix cars and stuff. Don't make a lot of money, but I'm pretty good at it.”

Luke looked at him and smiled. His nose wrinkled and Han thought, once again, that he was cute.

“I should be gone by next week. My job ends this Friday.”

“Oh..., I’ll miss you” Luke admitted

“You’ve only known me for two days kid.”

“Yeah, but, you’re nicer than most of the people I talk to. I was alone at that party because people think I'm a freak. You had an excuse at least.” Luke began to look distant and Han grabbed his hand, stroking it softly.

“Lets not be sentimental kid, you’re beautiful, those other people were just boring. I would have been alone even I had known someone.”.

“Oh Han, don't lie, you would have been king of the party” laughed the kid, softly.

“Yeah, well, it doesn't matter. I would choose you over anyone. I still want to get to know you better.”

“You can do that.”

“I will.”

Han left with a smile, and guilt, because he couldn't grow too attached to the kid. But he looked forward to the next day they saw each other anyway.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like this. English isn't my first language, so if you find errors, well, I did the best I could do.


End file.
